


Random Wanderings

by FancyNodule28



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyNodule28/pseuds/FancyNodule28
Summary: Your mind wanders when taking a shower.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Random Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think that my first fan fiction would be about a cup thinking about murder when cleaning off spit. Ironically, I thought this up when I was taking a shower.

It's been an hour, and you're still washing off the feelings of uncleanliness and invasion from someone putting their lips on you while you were a cup… great. 

You attempt to, badly, hum a tune from that old radio show you listened to a while ago, Battle of the planets? Yeah, that's what it was called. You kinda miss the old radio you had when Mugs said he wanted something to improve the silence when camping. You kind of agree, though you never said anything about it. You lugged that old thing for a long time, longer than you thought it would last. Shame that you had to sell it in a rough patch, the trail on Wilson was going cold and the boss was withholding money, damned schmuck. You had to lighten up and pawn off some stuff that you had, the radio happened to cost the most, and would sell for a pretty penny. Mugs tried to give an argument about why they should keep it, but he relented pretty fast. There was a lot of camping that year and an equal amount of times that you almost regretted that decision, only almost though. 

Now you have some new people who just won't quit, a duo now. If you were just a little more careful this wouldn't have happened, You could've gotten him in a corner, and not had to have a mad dash through the middle of town! There are many times you thanked that cussing spell, but that time was definitely the one where you used it to its full capabilities in a long while. Speaking of those idiots, that palooka nearly dropped you! You aren't sure what would've happened, or if you were still stronger than an average ceramic piece, but you very much did not want to find out. "Bends'" fingerprints are just one more thing to furiously scrub off you guess.

Come to think of it, when was the last time you cleaned up like this? You've always been a short shower person so there aren't many examples. The only time you recalled washing away your issues like this is when you- don't think about it, it's water under the bridge. Though, despite your best efforts, your mind broaches the forbidden subject. 

The first time you had to… end someone… didn't turn out how you wanted, even if what you wanted most was to not do it at all. He was cornered and mugs and you were closing in, and it seems like the first one was going to be clean, not pleasant, but clean. Then three things happened in rapid succession: he pulled out a gun and turned, shot Mugs, and you saw red. Thinking about it, it was surprising that it hadn't happened before, but it made some sort of sense. Contracts were equally about stealing as it was about confrontation; and you were protecting him very hard, better than you thought you did. You certainly got hit a few times at that point.

When you were done there was… significantly less… of that person. Most of the body was filled with holes, but you didn't look long. You threw up next to the body, the imagery was too much for you at that point. You avoided your brother's gaze for who knows how long since you knew that all would be there were fear and discomfort and sadness and all the uncomfortable feelings you try to avoid. Because you finally snapped, the file broke through, all you could think about was how you'd never gain back your brother's trust, you killed, you murd-

"I said, can I use the shower now!" A voice startled you out of the spiral, you swivel to look at your brother scrunching his brows at you "Golly, you were really out of it." After refusing to comment and getting out of the way you threw on the clothes that you dedicated as pajamas, forgoing the shorts because of the heat. Mugman flopped into bed soon after, smiling in relief before noticing the attire "that's a disaster waiting to happen."

You could've found many ways to make a comeback to that, 'that disaster freed us from the casino' perhaps, but you decided to go short and sweet. "Shut up," were the final words you have that day before thankfully slipping off without too much trouble.


End file.
